Four brothers,one sister and a whole heap of mess
by Harri B
Summary: Sis fic.Vicki Mercer left Detroit and has had minimum contact with her family in 5 years.Now she is back to attend the funeral of her mother,but can her and her brothers solve their mother's murder and build bridges or has it been left to long?
1. Funeral

**Disclaimer: ****Four Brothers**** doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Four Brothers fanfic, please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Bobby Mercer stepped out of his car. He was here at the graveyard. Today was the funeral of his adoptive mother, Evelyn Mercer. Him and his three other adoptive brothers knew they would have to do this one day, attend the funeral of the woman who took them out of the foster care system and raised them as her own sons, but not this soon and not under the circumstances of her death. She had been murdered.

"Bobby." Called a voice

He turned to see 2 of his brothers Jerry, the middle brother and Jack, the youngest brother standing there.

"Hey Jerry." Bobby said hugging his brother

"Bobby man, I can't believe this is happening." Jerry said

"Me either." Bobby said

"Bobby." Jack said softly

"Come here Cracker Jack." Bobby said pulling Jack into a hug

"Why would anyone murder mom?" Jack asked

"I don't know Jack, but that is what we are going to find out. Where's Angel?" Bobby asked

"I called and left a message. They said they would give the message to him." Jerry said

"What about Vicki? Did you get in contact with her?" Bobby asked referring to the boy's sister.

"No." Jerry coldly said

"Why the hell not?" Jack asked

"Because she didn't care and she left, remember?" Jerry said

"She knows because I called her." Jerry's wife Camille said walking over

"Camille!" Shouted Jerry annoyed

"She deserved the right to know. Evelyn was her mother; you're mother didn't have a problem with her job."

"Come on guys, it's about to start." Jack said

_Later that evening,_

Bobby, Jerry and Jack walked up to Evelyn's house and found their other brother Angel sitting there.

"You missed our mother's funeral!" Bobby shouted

"I know man; I tried to get here on time." Angel said staring at the floor.

"Come here." Bobby said as him and Angel hugged

"Angel man, good to see you." Jerry said hugging his brother

"Hey Jack." Angel said turning his attention to Jack

"Angel." Jack said

Angel looked around.

"Where's Vicki?" He asked

"She didn't turn up." Jerry said

"She might have if you hadn't left it to your wife to call her." Jack snapped

"Enough, both of you." Bobby snapped

He unlocked the door and all four brothers stepped back into their home.

"Damn." Angel said

"Mom didn't change a thing." Bobby commented

"It's like going back a couple of years." Jack said

Suddenly they was a knock on the door. Jerry opened it to find Lieutenant Green and detective Fowler standing there.

"Bobby, Angel, Jerry, Jack. Sorry about your mom, mind if we come in?" Lieutenant Green asked

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"We want to find the people who did this to our mother." Bobby snapped

"We don't need your help, let the Detroit PD deal with this."

"Like the Detroit PD take care of everything else?" Jack asked

"We have the case. No one can overrule us." Fowler spat

"Actually," said a voice. "I can overrule you."

**A\N: If you want the second chapter, I need reviews.**


	2. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Four Brothers doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to update, college life is hectic! At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy.**

"How can we help you Green?" Jerry asked.

"Found the people that killed our mother yet?" Jack asked.

"Not yet," Green said looking at the four guys in front of him and understood how they were feeling. Evelyn wasn't just a mother to them; she was a mother to the whole neighbourhood.

"We want to find the people who did this to our mother," Angel snapped.

"We don't need your help; let the Detroit PD deal with this," Flower said.

"Like the Detroit PD take care of everything else?" Bobby asked. "Because you guys are really cleaning up the streets," he snapped.

"We have the case. No one can overrule us," Fowler spat.

"Actually," a voice said. "I can overrule you."

They all turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Flower demanded.

The girl walked over to him and pulled out a badge. "Special Agent Victoria Mercer, FBI. I'm taking this case over," she said with a smile.

"You can't, this case is ours" Flower said stepping closer to her.

"Do I really need to call my boss?" Victoria asked pulling out her cell phone. "I would just hate it if we couldn't get along with the Detroit PD, because at the FBI we're all about inter-agency co-operation," she said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you need?" Green asked.

"All the files and things you have on this case and then back off and let the FBI do their work. If you do need to speak to any of the Mercer's again, please feel free to contact me and we'll make an appointment for you to see them, when their lawyer is there. Good evening," she said dismissing them.

Flower stalked out but Green walked over to Victoria.

"Who would have thought that you would one day be a FBI agent, Vicki?" he asked with a smile. "It's good to see you all, night," he said walking out.

The door closed and Vicki turned her attention to the four men in front of her.

"Hey guys, miss me?" she asked looking between each of them.

"Vicki!" Jack shouted rushing over and picking her up. "How are you, baby sis?" he happily asked.

"Good Jack," she said hugging him tight. "Can you put me down now?"

He put her back on the ground and she had a moment to breathe before being squashed by Angel.

"Look at you, V, you're all grown up."

"Yeah it happens. How was the marine corps?" she asked.

"It was good, how do you know?" he asked.

"FBI Angel, I know everything," she said smiling.

"Smartass," he jokingly said before sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Bobby," Vicki said laying eyes on her favourite brother. No matter how many times she said harsh words to her brothers or had fights with them about dating, parties or the clothes she was wearing, she always knew that Bobby would have her back, no matter how much a bitch she was to him.

"Vicki blueberry," he said using her nickname as he walked over to her, picked her up and spun her around. "How is my baby sister?" he asked with a massive smile plastered on his face.

"I'm good Bobby. I'm good," she said happy to see him.

He put her back on the ground and saw a massive bruise on her face which her hair had been covering.

"What happened to you?" he asked instantly going into over-protective big brother mode as he reached out to touch the left side of her face which she instantly pulled away as his hand touched it.

"Nothing. I just walked into a door," Vicki quickly said.

"Right," Bobby said in a tone of disbelief.

"I'm fine. I promise," she said sending him a small reassuring smile.

"So, how long are you going to be here for?" Jerry spat.

"Um, I have to leave tomorrow. We're working on a big operation, and I'm needed," she said looking around.

"Waste of time you even being here then," Jerry said glaring at his sister.

"What is your problem? It was five years ago Jerry. Would you get over yourself and pull that stick out of your ass?" she asked before grabbing her bag and storming upstairs.

"Good one Jerry," Angel snapped.

_Half an hour later,_

Jack knocked lightly on his sister's bedroom door and walked in to find her taking some pills.

"Vicki? What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Vicki quickly said placing the tablets in her bag.

"What are those tablets?" Jack asked crossing the room and sitting down next to Vicki on the bed.

"There nothing," she said.

"O.k." Jack said making a mental note to check what they were later. "I've missed you so much Vicki," he said changing the subject.

"You too Jack," Vicki said hugging him.

"Hey guys. You coming down or what?" Angel asked leaning in the doorway.

"You both go ahead, I need to use the bathroom," Jack said with a smile.

"Alright see you in a minute," Vicki said walking out and down the stairs behind Angel.

Jack quickly opened the bag and pulled the tablets out of the bag.

"Painkillers?" he quietly asked looking in the direction Vicki had gone.

_An hour later,_

The guys and Vicki were sitting around the table eating the food that people had brought over.

"So V, how's life in the FBI?" Angel asked eating a chicken drumstick.

"It's good. No two days are the same," she said sipping the water.

"Any boyfriends?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"No. Most guys don't want to date me when they realize I'm a FBI agent," she said with a small smile.

Jerry glared at her, just as her cell began to ring and there was a knock at the door.

"Mercer," Vicki stated answering the cell and walking out the room.

"I'll get the door," Jack said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Will you stop it?" Bobby asked staring at Jerry.

"Stop what?" he snapped.

"Glaring at her. We haven't seen her in five years Jerry. I don't want you scaring her off and making it another five years before she makes contact with any of us again," Bobby snapped.

"Hey guys, look who I found on our porch," Jack said walking in with a guy.

"Hey man," Angel said standing up and shaking the newcomer's hand followed by Bobby and Jerry.

"Hey guys. I am so sorry about Evelyn," he said sincerely.

"Thank you Chase," Jerry said taking the deepest sympathy flowers off him.

Vicki walked back in shutting her cell phone.

"I am going to...Chase?" she asked shocked.

Chase turned and a massive grin appeared on his face when he laid eyes on Vicki.

"Vicki?" he asked in a squeaky voice. "You look good," he said trying not to squeak as he spoke.

"Thank you Chase. You also look good."

"Come here Vicki," he said pulling her into a hug.

Vicki wrapped her arms around Chase aware that her four brothers were watching them.

"How have you been?" Chase asked.

"I've been fine. What about you?" Vicki asked.

"I've been good. I know this is quick and sort of sudden, but do you want to grab a drink and catch up?" he hopefully asked.

"I have to be on the first flight back tomorrow," Vicki said watching as Chase's face fell.

"Oh yeah, well good luck. See you," he began walking out.

Vicki glanced at Bobby who nodded his head in Chase's direction.

"Chase! Wait!" Vicki shouted.

He turned.

"What?"

"I'll come with you on one condition," Vicki said staring into his brown eyes.

"Which is?" he asked intrigued.

"I need to be back early."

"Deal," Chase happily said.

"I'll see you guys later," Vicki said grabbing her jacket as she walked out followed by Chase.

"Cracker Jack, what's wrong?" Bobby asked noticing something was off with his youngest brother.

"I found Vicki taking painkillers and with the bruises on her face, I think something is wrong," he said staring at the lasagne on the table.

Bobby stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked.

"I'm going to look through her things."

_Twenty minutes later,_

Bobby, Angel and Jack were searching through Vicki's belongings while Jerry surveyed her room. It was still pink and she still had her hip-hop posters on her wall. Everything was how Vicki left it when she walked out five years ago, except Evelyn had put a picture of Vicki up graduating from the FBI.

"Guys, I've found something," Angel called.

The remaining brothers gathered around to see what the bottles were.

"Sleeping tablets, headache tablets," Jerry said reading the bottles.

"Plus the painkillers," Jack added.

"Why is she taking these?" Angel asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Bobby said eyeing the picture of his sister.

**A\N: I hope you enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"If you don't tell us what we want to know, we're going to kick your ass!" Angel shouted.

"You and who's army?" the man cockily asked.

"That will be me," Vicki said putting a gun to the person's head.

**A\N: Why is Vicki taking tablets? How did her catch up with Chase go? Will they start finding answers to who killed Evelyn? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
